1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric razor and more particularly to an electric rotary razor.
2. Prior Art
In rotary electric razors, the inner cutters are rotated under the outer cutters, and the whiskers are cut by the shearing force provided by the outer and inner cutters. There is an electric razor having a single shaving unit that consists of a single inner cutter and a single outer cutter installed in a head frame of a razor. There is also another type of electric razor that has three shaving units arranged in an equilateral triangle shape on a head frame.
When shaving is performed, shaving debris or sheared whiskers cut by the cutters is mixed with grease secreted out of the skin and adhere to the shaving units and other razor components. Thus, it becomes necessary to clean the shaving units. However, the cleaning of the shaving unit is difficult due to its structure. This problem is especially conspicuous in electric razors includes a plurality of (or three) shaving units. In such razors, the shaving units must be individually cleaned. The cleaning process is thus more troublesome.